1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an intraocular lens ("IOL") and, more particularly, pertains to an intraocular lens with symmetrical, double-opposing, compressible, cantilevered haptic loops. The IOL can be used in endocapsular and other IOL surgeries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endocapsular surgery has been recently recognized in the European medical community as one preference for IOL implants. Prior art lenses have not readily lent themselves to endocapsular surgery.
Lopez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,254 illustrates an intraocular lens structure with specially configured loops.
The present invention provides an intraocular lens for endocapsular surgery.